Terri
by Luna09
Summary: Everything is almost going back to normal until a strange girl with powers like one of the titans comes. :Note: Best read after Aftershock 2: (Ending up)
1. Part 1: Determination

Terri

By: Luna09

Part 1

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as his team, the Teen Titans, rushed forward to battle against Slade's army of robots.

"Azarath, Metreum, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, using her powers to move a large piece of machinery over top a cluster of robots, crushing them into the earth. Cyborg charged up the laser canon on his arm. He aimed at some robots who were standing in a line, then fired. The robots flew high into the air, then soared into the Jump City bay.

"Boo Ya!" Cyborg cheered happily, making his trademark peace sign. Starfire flew in towards a pack of robots. Throwing a starbolt left and right, she took every robot out besides one. The robot chased the tameranian girl from behind. Starfire turned around in mid air and shot the familiar green lasers out of her eyes, blowing a hole through the chest of the robot, short circuiting him and making him fall to the ground.

"Now that is what I call falling for a girl," Starfire said with a giggle. Beast boy, changing into his normal animals such as a gorilla or dinosaurs, took out a group of eight robots.

"Eight in a row and not a scratch on the green man!" Beast boy said with a smile. All the sudden, a robot head came flew in and hit Beast boy in the back, sending the animal changer to meet the ground.

"Dude! Why ja do that! You messed up my mane, man!" Beast boy yelled spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"Couldn't help muh self, BB" Cyborg said with a smile. Robin, surrounded by the remaining robots, prepared himself for the fight. The robots charged forward, and so did Robin. Five seconds later, each robot was sizzling face down on the ground.

"Well, Slade may not have been here this time, but we'll see h-"

"Robin, we get the point," Raven said, she and the team's leader looking over at Beast boy, who was looking sadly at the reflection of the setting sun.

"Beast boy, is something the matter?" Starfire asked touching down on her feet next to Beast boy. Beast boy looked down at this feet angrily. He made her lie to him. He made her use him. He made her trick BB into thinking that they had something special. And now that has all happened, she's gone. Beast boy clenched his fist, making his fingers crack.

"I'm fine," Beast boy grunted storming off, pushing Robin and Cyborg to the side.

"He says he is fine, but he is not at all well to me," Starfire said as the team watch the jokester of the team walk towards Titans Tower.

"He needs time to heal. You have to remember, he was the closets to Terra," Robin said, putting his communicator onto his belt.

"Who knows, BB may never heal," Cyborg said, watching their friend fade off into the distance.

Terri walked in the moonlight alone, each of her steps more powerful than the other, like the anger growing inside of her.

"I will make him pay... for what he's done to me... so help me, I will make Slade pay..." She said forcefully to herself as her eyes narrowed, "He may have taken my family, but her can't take away my dignity!" Terri climbed over the tall hillside, reaching the top, which had a cavern to the side.

"This'll have to do. Tonight, I'll camp. Tomorrow, I'll search," Terri said, looking over the horizon. Her eyes stopped to a gray tower shaped like a T.

"Hmm... the Teen Titans. Maybe they can help me find my cousin," Terri said entering the cave. A couple of moments later, she exited the cave to gather fire wood. She came back with a bundle of logs and twigs in her arms.

"This should last me through the night," Terri said, setting the logs and twigs in the right bonfire position and lighting it with the matches she kept in her belt. She took out two pieces of bread and a slice of cheese from her red backpack. She stuck a stick into the sandwich and held it over the fire.

"Nothin' like a grilled cheese sandwich on your sleeping bag alone in a dark cave miles from what used to be your home in search for a mad man," Teri said twirling her dinner in the fire.

Later on that night, Terri is still wide-awake. Her knees up to her chin, she tried to keep herself warm by the fire.

"Bad day to wear shorts, huh Ter?" Terri said, weakly laughing to herself. It was freezing cold and the fire was just about gone. Terri's only way to stay warm was either use her own body heat or get under her sleeping bag.

"Gotta stay awake. Can't fall asleep," Terri said, resting her head on her knees. She looked at her watch on her wrist. It was 3:30 in the morning. She watched the fire die down, seeing the flicker of the flame leave her in an instant to complete darkness. Terri sighed and took her goggles off her forehead. She set them on her backpack and took the rubbed backs out of her brown pigtails. She climbed into the warm fleece red sleeping bag and snuggled from the comfort.

"A quick nap wouldn't kill me. Maybe an hour or... two and I'll be... up... and..." Terri said dozing of into a deep sleep.

"Good morning friends! I have woken up early to make you the wondrous feast of breakfast! Enjoy!" Starfire said joyfully setting plates of... whatever it was... in front of each member of the Teen Titans.

"Um... Thanks Starfire," Robin said wincing at the mysterious meal. Each member picked up his or her forks cautiously. They cut through the comestibles and stuck them inside their mouths. Each chewed very slowly, soon then tasting the taste.

"Mmm, this is good," Cyborg said taking a bigger bite of the platter.

"It sure tastes all right to me..." Beast boy said licking his lips.

"My question is, what is it?" Raven said putting her fork down. Each Titan member looked over at Starfire, who was holding more of the "breakfast meal".

"Sushi, liver, tuna, and fungus!" Starfire said joyfully. The members of the Titans (besides Starfire) faces turned green, even though Beast boy face was already green. They all got up and rushed towards the bathroom. After a few moments, they all came back, relieved that the food was out of their systems. Starfire smiled and held up the plate.

"Do you wish to dine more friends?"

"NO!" The members yelled turning their heads away from the awful food. All the sudden, the alarm went off.

"Saved by the alarm!" Beast boy cried running up to the computer along with the rest of the team.

"It's Cinderblock, on the outstretch of town. Titans move!" Robin yelled as the Teen Titans rushed out the door of Titans Tower.

Terri awoke with a yawn on her face. She looked at her watch, it was 10:20.

"So much for sleeping for an hour or two..." Terri said as she stretched and cracked her neck, then going into scratching her head. There was then a sudden boom outside of the cave that made Terri jump. She got out of her sleeping bag quickly and pulled her brown hair into two pigtails. She grabbed her goggles and placed them on her head. She exited the cave, seeing some kind of robot made out of cement.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't really care, but I'm not in the mood to be jumped ten feet up in the air," Terri said glaring at the cement beast. It growled as it turned towards Terri, throwing a punch towards her. Terri flipped backwards, avoiding the punch.

"Oh so ya wanna play rough, huh? Just to warn ya, I'm MVP for playing rough!" Terri smuged with a smile. The cement man roared again and threw another punch, but yet again, Terri avoided it.

"Oh, c'mon! Is that all ya got!" Terri blurted running up the cement man's arm and kicking him in the head. He moved back a couple of feet but then took normal stance. Terri landed on the ground, landing on the foot she kicked with. Her face clenched up.

"OUCH!!" She screamed as she hopped on one foot up and down. She quickly recovered and got into to stance.

"I'll give you more of a challenge!" Terri said with a smile. Her eyes than began to glow a bright orange. Her fist glowed and Terri concentrated on the ground under the beast's feet. It caved in, taking the concrete monster along with it. Terri straightened up and brushed her hands.

"Gotta hand it to Terra, she's the one that discovered our powers. Good kith she is," Terri said brushing her bangs back behind her ears. She looked down at her watch. It was 10:22.

"Ha! Only took me two minuets to beat that jerk. Shoulda thought of the cave in thing from the beginning," Terri said looking at the hole she created in the ground. All the sudden, a shadow casted over her. She turned around, to see a maroon mud monster behind her.

"Great, I beat a cement brat, now I gotta fight a zit. This day is going swell," Terri said, avoiding on whatever the thing was punch. Terri jumped up and kicked the over grown pimple like monster, but only to get stuck.

"Hey, let me go you stupid blemish!" Terri said beating on the monster's chest, but only to be sucked into the beast. All the sudden, a flaming arrow came out of no where, burning the beast, causing to make Terri fall. She then was caught by a boy who looked about two years older than she was with blonde hair and what looked like a Robin Hood hat on.

"Chicks like you should be at home talking on the phone at home," The boy said.

"For your info, buddy, I was doing just fine," Terri said angrily. The boy looked at her strangely.

"Doesn't look like it. If fine is saying being covered in red gunk, than that means you are fine," The boy said lifting up his eyebrows. His eyes were covered behind a red mask, so Terri couldn't recognize the boy as a person of her past.

"Well how about putting me down. I'll show you I can do this all by my self," Terri blurted. The boy put her down and stepped off to the side. Terri turned around and focused her powers on the big bolder down below. She raised her hands, controlling the rock as it moved in the air. Once the rock was above her head, she swifted her hands forward, causing the rock to fly into the monster. The monster pelted to the ground, falling over the cliff. Terri smiled and stood up straight. She turned around and smiled smug like at the boy, who looked shocked.

"Well, how about that, Sir Robin Hood. Didn't need your help after all!" Terri blurted.

"For your info, the name's Speedy, sidekick to the Green Arrow," The boy claming himself Speedy said stepping forward.

"Uh huh, yeah, the Green Arrow. Nice man. Like his hat," Terri said examining her fingernails. Speedy looked at the girl angrily.

"And who are you? I haven't seen your face anywhere," Speedy said raising one eyebrow.

"Name's Terri. No one special. Not anybody's sidekick," Terri said, but then smiled smug like, "I'm to good to be anybody's side kick,"

"Oh ho ho, your pretty tough to say that," Speedy said glaring at the brunette in pigtails. All of the sudden, there was a low rumble beneath their feet. Speedy looked at Terri sharply.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not me that's doing this!" Terri said trying to stand her ground. The ground started to crumble under her feet. She quickly jumped to Speedy's side. The ground then started to cave in. Speedy quickly grabbed Terri and shot an arrow on top of the cave that was off to the side. The both of them swung on top of it, watching the ground crumble away. The cement monster then came out of the hole in the ground and climbed onto the platform.

"Seems to me, these men like you," Speedy sarcastically said. Terri stared at him and shook her head.

"Do you know who the heck these... things are?" Terri said looking at the cement monster, who was roaring and punching the ground, causing the earth and practically anything on top of it to shake.

"The rock head's name is Cinderblock. The pink zit is Plasmus. There work for-"

"Slade, I knew it,"

"What do you know about Slade?"

"Almost there, guys!" Robin yelled as the Titans sprinted to the mountains.

"Why couldn't we all just take Cy's car! It would have been a lot quicker!" Beast boy yelled.

"Hey! Nobody is goin' in my car!" Cyborg yelled as the Teen Titans sprinted up the hillside. The ground shook as they got closer to the top, causing the titans that were on land to some what loose their balance.

"Cinderblock doesn't seem to happy," Starfire said floating in the air next to Raven.

"If I was made of cement, I wouldn't be to happy either," Raven said. The Teen Titans yet again ran up the hill, arriving to the top seeing Cinderblock slamming his fist into the ground in front of a cave.

"I don't know what your deal is, Cinderblock, but we'll help you solve it. Titans go!" Robin yelled as the Teen Titans rushed forward. Using all their powers, the Titans at least got a couple of shots on Cinderblock, but not enough to take the monster down.

"Hey, Block head! Ya got anything besides empty space in that head of yours!" Beast boy yelled up at the monster. Cinderblock then took his fists and punched about the spot in front of where Beast boy was standing. The ground crumbled beneath his feet, and he started to fall in the pit below him.

"Well, if it isn't the Titans, once they're done, I'd like to talk to them," Terri said watching the Titans travel up the hill. Speedy looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Well, I'm somewhat of a Titan. You can tell me,"

"Nope, like I said before. I don't need your help," Terri watched the Titans carefully. Each one had one unique thing about them. How they fought. What they said. What powers they do or don't have.

"Hey, Block head! Ya got anything besides empty space in that head of yours!" The green boy held up at Cinderblock. The cement punched his fist into the ground, causing the green man to fall.

"Holy crap!" Terri yelled. She grabbed a rock and soared on it. As she did this, she grabbed her lasso that was hanging on her belt. She swung the lasso around her head than throw it around the green man's waist and brought him onto the rock she was making float in the air.

"T-Terra?" Beast boy stuttered, trying to make out the face that was in front of him.

"Nope, but close enough," Terri said with a smile.


	2. Part 2: Introductions

Terri

Part 2

"Close? Who are you then?" Beast boy asked, but still raising his tone, as the girl's face became clearer. She was a brunette with pigtails that had her bangs to the sides of her head, they were about chin length, and goggles on the top of her head. She had glassy green eyes.

"The name's Terri, but if that's too hard for you, just call me Co Co," Terri said with a laugh. Terri set the rock on an open space on the battleground. She hopped off of it and charged forward. She looked back, seeing Beast boy still sitting there, confused looking.

"Better start getting to your senses, dude. Talk much later," Terri said running back and helping Beast boy to his feet. Terri then ran next to the team's leader, who was fighting Cinderblock. She jumped up and kicked the cement villain in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Honor to meet you, boy wonder. Name's Terri. Stopped in Gotham just the other day. Nice town. Met your mentor not in the best way though," Terri said with a smile. She quickly dodged the hit behind for Plasmus, who came out of no where. The sludge flew past Robin, hitting the rock wall behind him. Robin looked behind him, then faced Plasmus.

"Not the zit again," Speedy said shaking his head. He jumped off the top of the cave and landed next to Robin.

"Nice to see you again, Speedy. Nice hat," Robin said bringing out his staff.

"I see you've met my new friend, Terri. What ya think of her?" Speedy said bringing out his bow and an arrow.

"She's a keeper," Robin said charging forward, Speedy not far behind him.

Terri landed in between Cyborg and Starfire, them surprised from her landing.

"Hey, I'm Terri. Nice to meet ya both. Like your red eye, very cool. Nice out fit, fits your style well," Terri said, soon departing from the punch of Cement above them. Starfire and Cyborg quickly moved out of the way before the fist collided to the ground.

"Eat my dust, Block head!" Terri said, jumping up and punching Cinderblock's head. The brute's head collided to the ground, his body soon traveling with it. Terri landed with both feet on the ground.

"Oops..." She said covering her mouth with her hands.

"Good thing she's on our side," Cyborg wisecracked. Terri walked back to Cyborg and Starfire. She smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess he felt a little bit rocky today," Terri said with a smile.

"Tell me, are you a good person or a bad person?" Starfire said leaning in towards Terri, who was shorter than she was. Terri leaned back.

"Um... good... just busted the guy's head that tried to hurt you guys, I guess that makes me good," Terri said.

"Glorious! Then we shall fight by your side!" Starfire cheered clapping her hands.

"I think it's the other way around, red," Terri said running forward to help Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Speedy with Plasmus.

"My name is not red, it is Starfire," Starfire said to herself confused.

"It's a figure of speech, Star. She called ya that because of your hair color," Cyborg said running forward. Starfire, still confused, took off to help the others.

"Hey Goth chick! Catch!" Terri yelled up at Raven as she moved an enormous amount of rock over her head. Raven, surprised to see this girl, caught the bolder and flung it at Plasmus. It squished the villain into the ground. Terri used her powers to roll the ground that Plasmus was splattered on into a sphere.

"Terri goes to the plate, she grabs her bat," Terri said taking some of the mountain and forming it into a bat, "She winds, and here's the hit!" Terri flung the bat at the ball, causing it to disappear into the distance, "And it's a grand slam! And the crowd goes wild!"

The titans stood there in disbelief.

"What haven't you ever seen a baseball game?" Terri said with a smile. Robin stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Terri. Where did you come from?" Robin said as Terri grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Texas is where I'm from, but I've been on the road for about a month know," Terri said putting her hands in her pocket.

"Do tell us, what are you searching for," Starfire asked with a smile.

"Two peeps. You probably know one of them. Slade," Terri said one eye brow raised.

"Yep, we know him," Cyborg said folding his arms.

"Who is the other dude?" Beast boy asked walking next to Cyborg.

"My cousin. She's the reason I am looking for Slade," Terri said looking at each titan member.

"Why are you looking for Slade?" Robin asked as he himself folded his arms.

"For one, he put me in a coma for two months and I want to get him back," Terri said as she took her hands out of her pockets and put them behind her head, "Oh yeah, he also killed my parents," Everyone besides Raven looked shocked.

"You poor girl! You must be so sad!" Starfire cried as she took Terri and gave her a squeezing hug. Terri managed to get out of the death hug and take in a breath.

"Let's just say I'm more angry than sad," Terri said straightening her black and white shirt.

"Why he kill your parents. You don't seem much of a threat," Speedy said.

"My cousin lived with me for a while. This man just came on day asking for my cousin. My dad wouldn't let him even step into my house. Slade just shot him and walked him. After that, he saw my mom, who he shot later. It was only my cousin and me against this guy. Slade's gun ran out of bullets, so instead of shooting me, he knocked me out cold. Now he's after my cousin," Terri said as she looked in all directions besides the Titan member's eyes.

"Last question, who's you cousin?" Raven strictly asked stepping forward forcefully. Terri looked at her shocked that she was so forceful with such a simple answer.

"Terra,"


	3. Part 3: Discoveries

Terri

Part 3

"Terra!" The titans (except for Raven) exclaimed as their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Wow, I didn't know she was known in Jump City! Do you know where I can find her?" Terri asked eyes widen. Each titan member looked at each other. Terri didn't even know that her cousin, her last relative was dead, and this was how she was going to find out.

"Terri... your cousin... she's..." Robin hesitated trying to search for words. Raven stepped forward forcefully.

"She's dead. She work for Slade and she got what she deserved," Raven said angrily. Terri stepped back in disbelief.

"She can't be dead... she didn't work for him..." Terri spoke to herself. At this point in time, Terri's anger roared within her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her tears.

"She was a liar and a murder. Slade got to her head," Raven blurted. Terri didn't want to believe her. Terra was her best friend. A person she could talk about her problems to and laugh with.

"Shut up... It's all lies... Terra's alive... she's not dead... she didn't and is not working for Slade..." Terri yelled slamming her fist into the earth. Beast boy stepped forward and knelt down to Terri's eye level.

"It's true, Terri. Slade told Terra that he could help her with her powers. She believed him. Soon later, he tricked her into thinking that we don't care about her and she has no friends. She then became his apprentic-"

"**Shut up**! You don't need to tell me anything about my cousin! I don't need anything for you! My cousin, no scratch that, my whole family is dead because of that man! Dead or alive, so help me, I'm going to teach Slade a lesson he'll never forget. Never to mess with Terri Logan!" Terri blurted walking away for the group of crime fighters. Robin pulled a dart from his utility belt and threw it at the back of Terri's neck. She fell to the ground paralyzed.

"You... you..." Terri tried to say, but she fell over and blacked out.

"That'll keep her out for an hour or two. Let's bring her back to the tower. Speedy, your welcome to stay," Robin said picking up the fainted girl.

"Sweet. Here, let me give you a hand with the redneck woman," Speedy joked as he put one of Terri's arms around his neck.

Terri opened her eyes and tried to focus in on what was around her. She wasn't on the mountain platform anymore, but in a dark room.

"Where am I?" Terri questioned herself as she looked around the dark room. Of course, the lights were off, so she couldn't see anything. Terri's head started hurt as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

"Ouch... that's gonna hurt for a while. Hopefully these Titans can give me some Motrin," Terri said sitting up. She hopped of the bed she was laying in and walked forward. Then something sharp cut into her foot. Terri tried hard not to scream by biting the bottom of her lip. She brought her foot up to her face and searched for whatever was sticking out of it. Once she found it, she pulled it out. Her face tightened up from the pain. Only a little bit a blood spilled, so Terri continued to walk forward. When she came to a wall, she felt around for a light switch. Bingo, right on target. Terri flicked on the lights and was amazed on what she was staring at. She was in a huge room with mountain wallpaper all around it. There was a circle bed off to the left, a desk in the front of her, and a couch to her right.

"Wow! These titans do know how to spend their money!" Terri said to herself as she admired the room. The door opened behind her and in stepped Beast boy.

"Terra liked it too. Cousins I guess are alike sometimes, hey?" Beast boy said with a smile. Terri turned around sharply and looked the green boy straight in the eyes.

"Don't ever compare me to Terra. We may be alike in many ways, but I would never choose the wrong path just to feel I was wanted but a mad man," Terri spat as her eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't her fault. Slade tricked her!" Beast boy said angrily.

"Slade did trick her, but she let him trick her. Terra did not only hurt you, Beast boy, she hurt me. And being the stupid girl that I am, I was glad to be related to her. I found out today that my cousin was a liar and a murder, and even though she's dead, I still see her as that," Terri said angrily turning around again and sitting on the bed.

"Terri, don't say that. Terra was a great person, she just made the wrong choice," Beast boy said sitting on the bed. Terri looked at him teary-eyed.

"I almost feel like I should have died along with my parents for protecting Terra from Slade," Terri said.  
"Terri, you did your best to try to save her,"

"It wasn't good enough. Now because of me, Terra is dead. It's my entire fault my family's dead," Terri said getting up and walking out of the room.

Later that night while every one was in their beds, Terri sneaked out of her room and down the dark hallway. Without a sound, Terri was invisible down the hallway. She quietly slid down the railing to the stairs into the family room. As she was just about to reach for the front door, the lights flicked on.

"Well, well, well. I knew you would be down here, Tinkerbell, and not just for some late night television," said a voice from behind Terri. Terri turned around to see Speedy leaning up against the doorway next to the light switched. Terri smiled a weakish smile.

"Robin Hood! What are you doing here?" Terri said with a wince. Speedy smiled and walked forward and stopped in front of Terri.

"I should be asking you the same question," Speedy said folding his arms. Terri's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need to be kept prisoner here. I'll catch Slade myself," Terri said forcefully, "I don't need you or any of the titan's help,"

"Oh yes you do, Terri. I could see it in you from the first time you even saw the titans travel up that hill that you wanted their help,"

"Not any more. If they couldn't help my cousin, they don't have to help me," Terri blurted as she marched to the door. She reached for the doorknob, but suddenly, the knob sent a million bolts of electricity through Terri's body. Terri flew backwards into Speedy, sending the archer and the rock shifter to the floor.

"Oh yeah, I should of warned ya about the trap Cyborg put in especially for you," Speedy said with a big smile. Terri turned around and looked up at him and spat, "I hate you,"


	4. Part 4: Adjusting To Prison

Terri

Part 4

"Let us feast on this glorious food!" Starfire said laying a tray on the dining table.

"Um, Star. It's just breakfast," Cyborg said staring at the Tameranian girl strangely.

What is that anyway?" Robin asked, watching the purple, brown dish.

"I'll eat it as long as it doesn't kill me," Speedy said with a smile.

"As long as it doesn't have meat in it, I'm good," Beast boy said taking a spoonful of what was on the tray.

"Please friends. I made it all by myself," Starfire said with a smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Raven mumbled as Starfire scooped a spoonful of the mysterious food onto her plate. The titans picked up their forks hesitantly. They all took a forkful and forced themselves to put the food in their mouths. They chewed slowly, but then chewed faster, taking in the flavor.

"This is good!" Cyborg said his mouth full of food.

"A little spicy, but a little sweet," Speedy said licking his lips.

"Problem is, what's it made out of?" Robin asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I was afraid someone was going to ask that..." Raven mumbled to herself. With a great smile, Starfire rejoiced, "Liver, mayonnaise, tuna, shrimp, fungus, and the blue things in the back of the fridge," Everyone's faces', even Beast boy's turned a dark shade of green.

"I at not just one, but two animals! What kind of sick world is this!" Beast boy said disgusted as he tried to get the flavor out of his mouth by whipping his tongue. The titans shook of the disgusting feeling going through them and managed to put on smile. There was a soft yawn that came from the stairwell. Terri came down, full uniform.

"Good morning, Terri! Would you care for some break-fast?" Starfire asked nicely with a smile. Terri looked up at her.

"I'm not hungry," Terri said walking forward.

"Don't tell me your gonna pull that stunt with the doorknob again," Speedy said putting his fork on his plate. Terri turned around and smiled widely. She reached into her utility belt a took out a pair of rubber gloves. She slid them onto her hand.

"Watch me," Terri smuged. She reached for the doorknob and open the door.

"Ha! I'm outta here! See you losers lata!" Terri said running out the door. All of the sudden, a cage fell over top of her, trapping her from her escape.

"Crap," Terri mumbled. She sat on the ground and leaned up against the bars of the cage. Robin walked out of the tower and met Terri at her cage.

"You don't get visitors that much, do you?" Terri said staring up at the boy wonder.

"We do, but most of them want to kill us," Robin said lifting the cage up and helping Terri to her feet.

"Why do you keep trapping me?" Terri asked angrily pulling her hand away from Robin's.

"We don't want you getting hurt. We lost Terra to Slade, we don't want that to happen again to any person,"

"Well ya picked the wrong gal to have second chances with,"

"Terri, we don't even know where Slade is. We assumed her died along with... you know who,"

"You think he's dead. I don't. I can feel he's alive and planning to do something other than to live. A little bit of punches and kicks doesn't kill a man,"

"But killing someone doesn't solve anything!"

"What would you know?"

"My family was killed by a mad man. In spite of my anger, I became Robin and killed the man. Earlier, I thought I would feel good, but now I would do any thing to change that mistake. Once you've killed a man, you can't take it back," Robin yelled. Terri stared blankly at Robin. He was in the same situation that Terri was in now, and he was able to talk about it.

"Robin.. I'm sorry... it's just that-"

"No need to apologize. I know how you feel. We'll help you get Slade, but we don't want to rush in blindly. Here, let's make a deal. You stay here, we'll help you find Slade. Deal?" Robin said extending his hand. Terri looked down at his hand and smiled. She grabbed the green gloved hand and shook it. In a New York accent, Terri replied, "You got it, boss!"

"Cyborg steps up to the mound. He gets ready for a marvelous throw. He takes his time to admire his greatness," Cyborg said as he twirled the game's baseball in his hand.

"Would you just throw the ball already!" Speedy yelled from the plate. Cyborg stepped back, then darted forward, releasing the ball out of his hand. Speedy swung and;

"Strike one!" Robin yelled as he threw the baseball back to Cyborg.

"Ooo, who bad? Cy bad!" Cyborg said with a smile as he caught the ball in the air.

"Just keep throwing them, iron head," Speedy said as he swung a practice swing. Cyborg threw the ball.

"Strike two!" Robin yelled throwing the ball back to Cyborg.

"Aw, you scared now, are ya Speedster?" Cyborg joked.

"Don't count on it. Just throw the ball," Speedy barked as he got ready to hit. Cyborg threw the ball, Speedy swung and;

"Strike three, YOU'RE OUT!" Robin yelled pointing his thumb behind him.

" Jeez, don't gotta rub it in," Speedy mumbled kicking his feet back to the dug out.

"Your up, Terri," Robin said handing the green eyed brunette a metal bat.

"Naw, I think I'll just watch," Terri said sitting on the bench in between Speedy and Beast boy.

"Aw, c'mon, Terri, we just need to win by one point!" Beast boy pleaded.

"Leave her alone, BB. Terri probably wouldn't hit the ball anyway," Cyborg said as he threw the baseball in the air and caught it in his baseball glove. Terri looked at him angrily.

"Give me a bat," Terri said cracking her knuckles. Robin smiled and handed her the metal bat. Terri took her place at home plate and kicked her foot into the ground.

"I'll warn you, I've been playing softball since I could walk," Terri smuged. Cyborg threw a fast ball, Terri swung and;

"THAT'S OUTTA HERE! Team B wins!" Robin yelled. Terri jumped in the air with joy. She quickly ran around the bases as Starfire and Raven chased after the homerun ball. Terri slid into home plate with a smile on her face. For once, she actually felt like she fitted in.

"Good job, Terri. You're a worthy opponent," Cyborg said helping Terri to her feet.

"Pleasures all mine, Cy," Terri said giving Cyborg a high five, "Oh and don't feel to bad by loosing to a girl," Starfire and Raven returned with the baseball. They both touched the ground.

"Splendid! We shall rejoice by eating the pizzas!" Starfire said happily.

"That sounds good to me! I could go for a pepperoni!" Terri said with a smile.

"Yep, she sure is a real titan," Beast boy joked. Everyone gathered in Cyborg's car and drove off.


	5. Part 5: Knowing The Rock Shifter

Terri

Part 5

Slade sat in his swivel chair as he watched his computers. On the seven screens were the Teen Titan's members, them sharing one large pizza. He twiddled with his fingers as he watched the Teen Titans scarf down each piece.

"So, Terri. You managed to survive that hit. No matter. I have many ways to get to you child," Slade said as he focused his attention onto the monitor that showed Terri.

"So, Terri. What kind of stuff do you like?" Beast boy said, picking the pepperonis of his piece of pizza.

"Well, for starters, I hate chick flicks. My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is hot dog. And... I hate clowns," Terri said taking a sip of her soda. The titans laughed at what the rock shifter said.

"I'm serious! They're just to happy!" Terri said with a smile.

"You shouldn't visit Gotham that much," Robin said taking a slice of pizza off the tray.

"Trust me, after what I did to your mentor, I don't think I want to go back!" Terri said leaning back into her seat.

"What happened?" Starfire asked leaning forward.

"Well, it's a long story, but here it goes," Terri said cracking her knuckles, "I arrive in the bright city when all the sudden, a thief that was dressed up like a scarecrow sprinted down the street, carrying a bag full of money. The cops were about fifty yards away from the guy, so I said to myself, "Ah, what the heck. Maybe I'll get some props from the dark knight," So, I started to chase after the guy, giving all I got to at least get in front of him. I grabbed my lasso out of my belt and tried to lasso him, but all the sudden, I guess the scarecrow guy jumped high in the air. My eyes were closed at the time, but I knew I did lasso something. When my eyes opened, I didn't lasso the scarecrow man, I threw my lasso around Batman. By the time I could get him untied, the thief was gone. Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Terri said lowering her head.

"I bet the big bat was mad at you for that move," Beast boy said with a grin.

"He was more than mad, he was furious!" Terri said with her eyes widen from the experience.

"I know what you mean!" Robin said with a laugh.

"Why didn't you just use your powers to catch Scarecrow?" Speedy asked.

"I just don't like using them all the time. Depends on my mood really," Terri said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what are you in the mood for now?" Cyborg asked. Terri thought about the question for a moment, then replied, "Chocolate,"

Later that night, Terri couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of ways to get to Slade. Digging through her backpack, she was trying to find her flashlight. She came across something sharp that it pricked Terri's finger when her hand came across it. Quickly pulling her hand back out of the bag in reaction, Terri wondered what the sharp thing was. She dumped her things onto her bed, scattering them around to find the reason why her finger was bleed. Then, Terri heard something hit the ground lightly. She bent down to see what it was. It was her red and blue hair burette. The one which Terra had a matching one.

"Every time we wear these burettes, we must think of each other, no matter what we do or where we are," Terra's voice echoed in Terri's head. Terri looked down at the hair burette. Something inside of her said that Terra still lived. Well, at least inside of her. Terri stood back up, still holding the hair burette. She took her hair out of the rubber band holders that kept her hair back into two ponytails and placed the hair burette in her hair. She entered out of her room and down the long hallway.

Terri sat outside on the shore. She watched the tide roll in, then roll away as the moon shone in the water and lighted the shore's sand. Terri had a lot on her mind; Terra, Slade, the Titans. She yawned widely as she rested her head on her knees. The ocean looked like a black blob just sitting there. The wind started to pick up, leaving Terri to shiver in her turtle neck tank top. Terri heard soft footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see Speedy walking towards her. She turned her attention then back to the sea.

"Do you ever sleep?" Speedy asked sitting next to Terri.

"Insomnia sucks. Why do you always talk to me when we both are suppost to be in bed, Robin Hood?" Terri asked turning toward him. Speedy looked toward the sea, but Terri could see a little bit of redness in his cheeks.

"No reason, Tinkerbell. I can't go to sleep either. Like you said, insomnia sucks," Speedy said. Terri turned back to the sea and rested her head on her knees.

"Thanks..." Terri said watching the water glisten in the moonlight.

"For what?" Speedy asked confused.

"For saving me from Plasmus. I know I should have said thank you earlier, but I guess I was to focused on what I wanted to do," Terri said.

"So... you're not focused now?"

"No, you dork! You know what I mean!" Terri yelled. The both of them sat in silence for a while, then Terri picked up a few small rocks with her powers.

"Wanna see who can skip a rock better than the other?" Terri said as she offered the rocks to the archer. He looked at the rocks, then smiled. The both of them grabbed a rock and stood up.

"Terra and I used to do this all the time. She would always beat me though. That's usually the case when you are a year apart," Terri said throwing the rock to her side. It skipped twice then sank into the water.

"No kidding. Whenever Green Arrow and I were not to busy, I would go by the lake and rock skip," Speedy said as he threw his rock, watching it hop once and skink.

"Do you like being Green Arrow's side-kick?" Terri asked, throwing her rock. It hopped twice again and sunk.

"It has its ups and downs. I have more freedom with the Teen Titans though. That's why I came here," Speedy said.

"But you also ran into me along the way, huh?" Terri said with a smile.

"Heh, yeah," Speedy said with a smile. He threw another rock, this time it skipping three times, "OH! Beat that, Tinkerbell!"

"Oh, I will, Robin Hood!" Terri said as she threw her last rock. It jumped six times before sinking.

"Nice!" Speedy cheered.

"You owe me for that one, bud," Terri said putting her hands on her hips.

"I owe you? I saved your life from a big zit!"

"Well then I guess we're even then,"

"Even? I saved your life from a pimple and you beat me at rock skipping, and you're calling that even?" Speedy yelled, only joking. Terri laughed, almost falling over. Speedy quickly caught her. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Terri pushed off of Speedy's chest, helping herself to balance.

"Well, I think I'll call it a night," Speedy said as he scratched his arm. He felt his face get hot. Terri looked anywhere but into Speedy's eyes.

"Yeah, same here. Um, good night," Terri said running up the hill into Titans tower.


	6. Part 6: Making Deals With The HIVE

Terri

Part 6

Things have been going pretty slow for the Titans. Not having to have to fight a villain for the past two days gave the Titans a lot of down time.

"So, how do I play?" Terri asked taking a game controller from Cyborg.

"All ya gotta do is keep hitting the ninjas away. It's team mission, so we'll be working together," Cyborg said as they both sat down on the couch and started the game.

"Should I start a new character?" Terri asked seeing Cyborg pick out his own character that looked just like him.

"Not unless if you want to be BB, which you might not want to be," Cyborg said with a smile. Terri quickly typed in her name and what she looked liked. She then typed in "ROCK SHIFTER" for her overall power.

"Ok, let's start." Terri said pressing the start button on her controller. The game started in a dark karate room, Cyborg and Terri's characters in the center of the room.

"Here they come," Cyborg said as glowing eyes appeared around them.

"I got you back," Terri said, her character's hands glowing orange. The ninjas came out of the shadows. Terri brought a few pointed rocks out of the ground.

"Where are the weak spots?" Terri asked quickly.

"Anywhere, just hit them," Cyborg said, charging up his character's laser gun and firing at the group of ninjas coming towards him. Terri swung her hands forward, making the rocks fly forward. Every single rock met with each ninja, causing them to explode.

"Ooo hoo, I like this game," Terri said with an evil smile spreading across her face.

Two hours later, we still see Cyborg and Terri still playing "Super Ninja Frenzy" They're both on the second to last level and about to break the all time game record.

"You ready, partner?" Cyborg said as the level loaded.

"I was born ready, Cy. Let the ninjas shiver in fear," Terri said giving Cyborg a high five. The level started, not even the toughest thing could back them out of playing.

"Aw, man! I gotta go!" Terri whined as she squirmed around in her seat.

"I'll pause it, but you better hurry! It's ninja butt whoopin' time!" Cyborg threatened as he hit the pause button on his controller. Terri sprinted out of the family room. Beast Boy walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Ah, sweet! Super Ninja Frenzy! Can I play?" Beast Boy said happily picking up the game controller. Cyborg glared at him.

"Put the controller down," Cyborg said low and slowly. Beast Boy quickly put the controller down and sat far away from Cyborg, twiddling his thumbs. Terri came back into family room, jumping over the couch and taking her place and controller.

"She's playing! Why can't I play!" Beast Boy whined as he pouted.

"Because she's good at it and we're about to beat the game," Cyborg said, starting the game again. Beast Boy sat in silence as Cyborg and Terri played the game. In this level you could not hit the walls or ceiling or it would automatically be a game over. Cyborg and Terri were half way through the level when suddenly, a huge ninja appeared out of no where, scaring Terri half to death. She screamed and accidentally made a huge bolder collide into the wall. The TV screen went blank, flashing the words "GAME OVER" Cyborg and Terri sat in shock as the game credits rolled down on the screen. Cyborg turned to Terri angrily. Terri smiled widely and sank into her seat.

"It saves automatically, right?" Terri asked cautiously, hopping Cyborg's answer would be positive.

"Thankfully yes," Cyborg said with a sigh, "Just don't do that again,"

"NOW can I play?" Best Boy pleaded.

"You can take my place, Beast Boy. I'm gonna see what the others are doing," Terri said handing him the game controller.

"At least someone's nice around here!" Beast Boy said sticking his tongue out at Cyborg and taking the controller from Terri. Terri giggled and got up.

"I'll catch you two later," Terri said with a smile, leaving the family room.

"Terri's a nice kid," Cyborg said setting up the game.

"Yeah. She's kind, she's funny. She's pretty and tough, and I like her as a friend-"

"But she's not Terra," Cyborg said turning to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at the TV screen for a long moment, then replied, "Yeah,"

Terri walked down the hallway. Passing a couple rooms, going onto Raven's room. Terri knew Raven didn't like her that much, but that didn't mean they could still talk to each other. Terri knocked on the door as she bit her top lip. Raven opened her bedroom door ¾'s of the way, only Terri to see half of her face.

"Hi, Raven. I was wondering if we could go get, you know, some coffee or something... so what do ya say?" Terri said with a smile. Raven took a long pause, the answered, "Already been, don't feel like going. Never bother me again," Raven said as she closed her bedroom door. Terri stepped back, shocked by Raven's remark.

"All right then... I guess I'll catch you later," Terri said to the door. Terri then quickly walked down the hallway onto the other rooms.

Terri walked into the training room hesitantly, watching Robin train on her way in. Robin caught her sight at the corner of his eye and stopped punching and kicking the punching bag.

"Hey, Terri. What's up?" Robin said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel.

"Well, I was play games with Cyborg, but gave my controller to Beast Boy. I was going to see what you other Titans were up too, so I went to Raven to see if she wanted to get some coffee with me. She turned down my offer and slammed the door on my face, so I was decided to see what Starfire and you was up too," Terri said scratching her arm.

"Starfire went to the store with Speedy. Seems we ran out of mustard. I'm just training, do you mind?"

"Nope Hey, maybe I'll learn something from just watching you," Terri said as she sat on the bench press while Robin continued to punch and kick the punching bag. Sure, she would rather be training herself, but like she said, she could learn something from the boy wonder. She sat there for a few moments, her head rested on her hand. Robin stopped for a moment.

"You look like you're having fun," Robin said sarcastically.

"No, not really," Terri said with a smile.

"Well, do you wanna train with me?"

"Robin, you read my mind," Terri said getting up and walking to the punching bag.

"Here, you stand on one side and I'll stand on the other," Robin said walking over to the other side of the punching bag, "That way, we both can hit it at each time,"

"You can hit first," Terri said taking a step back and curling her hands into two fists. Robin punched the bag, Terri hitting it to him back. Robin punched it again, Terri kicked the bag with her foot. This went on for about twenty minuets until Terri side kicked the punching bag to hard and kicked a hole in the bag.

"Oops..." Terri said as she watched sand pour out of the punching bag and pile on the ground.

"Don't worry about that. It happens all the time," Robin said taking the broken punching bag off the hook that hung from the wall and threw it to the side.

"Guess I don't know my own strength," Terri said with a smile.

"You know, you're a lot different than your cousin," Robin said throwing Terri a towel and a water bottle.

"Yeah, I'm so better looking," Terri joked as she opened up her water bottle and took a sip.

"I didn't mean it like that,"

"I know what you mean. I'm more athletic and more of a redneck than she is. I can also do something she could never do," Terri said wiping the towel she got from Robin on her forehead.

"What's that?" Robin asked confused.

"I can eat twenty White Castle hamburgers under ten minuets," Terri said. Robin laughed out loud, thinking earlier that it was something more important.

"Dude, I'm serious! I won two hundred dollars from a contest for doing that, and that's not the exciting part! You should have seen me later on that night!" Terri said with a smile.

"I'll believe you for now, but we'll have to test you on that later on," Robin said.

"Test on what?" said a voice behind Terri. Terri screamed from shock, thinking it was a bad guy. Her powers suddenly carried Terri up to the ceiling by a huge rock. She looked over the edge of her platform to see Starfire and Speedy in the doorway with groceries in their arms. Terri laughed a nervous laugh and slid down the long trail of rock.

"My bad," Terri laughed, putting the rock back into the ground.

"Good thing this is only the forth floor," Speedy said looking down into the hole.

"We need help bringing the bags of brown into the tower," Starfire said.

"I'll help. How many bags to you still have in the car?" Robin said, throwing his town in the corner.

"Fifteen. Apparently, we won't have to buy mustard for a while," Speedy said looked at Starfire, who was smiling.

"Do you wish to help, Terri?" Starfire said taking Terri's wrist.

"Yeah, su-"

"Glorious! We shall go to the transportation device and collect the bags of brown!" Starfire said as she pulled Terri out of the room. Robin walked over to Speedy.

"What else did you guys get besides mustard?" Robin asked watching the two girls leave.

"Huh?" Speed asked watching Terri being dragged down the hallway by Starfire. Robin smiled wide.

"You like Terri, don't you Speedy?" Robin said with a grin. Speedy's face went scarlet.

"No I don't!" Speedy said quickly.

"Then why is your face all red?"

"I'm hot, that's why,"

"Speedy, you're wearing a shirt with no sleeves and the air conditioning all around the tower is on high. There is no way you could be hot,"

"Well... you're named after a bird!" Speedy said storming out of the room, leaving Robin to laugh to himself.

"I'm giving you a fair bargain, Brother Blood. You give me your top students to get Terri Logan for me, I'll get you the best assassin I know," Slade said holding out his hand.

"I need more encouragement to give you my top students than some assassin, Slade. What are you planning to do with this Terri girl anyway?" Brother Blood said leaning back in his desk chair.

"My plain's are not important, all I need from you are your students, friend," Slade said, placing a bag on money on Brother Blood's desk and holding out his hand once more.

"You don't have any friends, Slade," Brother Blood sneered as he shook Slade's hand.

"I'm gonna cook you all tofu for lunch! My treat!" Beast boy said as he got out a saucepan.

"Nobody's gonna wanna eat tofu, BB!" Cyborg said taking the pan away from Beast Boy's grasp.

"I shall make the lunch!" Starfire said joyfully.

"NO!" The Titans yelled.

"If it's to much to ask, I'll make lunch," Terri said raising her hand. The titans all looked at each other, then nodded their heads.

"Just don't give me anything with meet on it," Beast Boy said giving a spatula to Terri. About an hour later, Terri sat a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches. She got out a bowl and filled potato chips in it and set it on the table.

"You come from Texas and this is what you make us?" Speedy joked putting two sandwiches on his plate.

"I never really cooked the animals, I mostly took care of them. This is all I learned how to cook besides TV dinners and other stuff like Spaghetti-O's," Terri said sitting between Starfire and Robin. The titans finished their lunch, had a dessert of ice cream that was almost to its exasperation date, and got to watch half of the scary movie, "Aliens At Midnight" until a familiar alarm went off.

"Finally!" Terri said getting up and jumping over the couch.

"Who's butt are we kicking today, Robbie?" Cyborg said getting up and running over to the huge computer a floor up from the family room.

"Are favorite preps from the H.I.V.E," Robin said pin pointing out the location of the H.I.V.E's top students, Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth.

" The wha?" Terri asked one eyebrow raised.

"You find out once we get there. Everyone in the T car!" Cyborg said as the Titans scrambled out the door and into the garage.

"Ok, tell me once again. Jinx is the witch, Mammoth is the big dude that needs to cut his hair, and Geekmo is the midget that's bald," Terri said pointing to the villains from the T car.

"It's actually Gizmo, but Geekmo you can use as a way to get the little guy aggravated," Speedy said as situated himself so that Terri and Raven could have some room to move around, since all of them were crammed in the back seat.

"Titans go!" Robin said as the Titans piled out of the car and headed into action.


	7. Part 7: Numb

Terri

Part 7

The titans charged forward, bringing out the weapons. Suddenly, Slade's ninja's dropped out of the sky, causing the titans to fight more than the H.I.V.E students. Terri made a bolder fly past her and hit into Mammoth's chest. All it did was crumble up against him.

"Someone want to tell me what he can do?" Terri said backing up, from hits from Gizmo's guns.

"He has multiple strength. He can make a bus turn into a ball of metal," Beast Boy said as he jumped up, turned into a gorilla, and pounded his fist at Gizmo, send the bald midget to the ground.

"That's the girl Professor was talking about! Let's get her!" Gizmo said with his high pitched voice. Mammoth took a near by mailbox and flung it at Terri. Terri, seeing the blue post crate being ejected at her, quickly flipped backwards until she was in the middle of the street. Luckily, there were no cars flying by.

"Let see you handle this, chick," Jinx said, throwing her hexes at the traffic light above her. Terri quickly jumped out of the way of the traffic light's fall. She banged her fist on the ground, sending cracks through the road and ending at Jinx, causing her to fall.

"Never ever call me chick, witch," Terri said getting up. Terri felt something hit her left arm, causing it to go numb. She looked up above her and saw Gizmo flying around her like a vulture.

"Try to fist us now, loser!" Gizmo said with a wide grin.

"Shut up you stupid midget!" Terri said, taking one hand and controlling a long path of rocks to hit Gizmo out of the air. The goggled boy impacted into a building.

"Little girls should be playing with dolls at home," Mammoth said lifting Terri up by her neck.

"Well, boys like you should really go to the hair salon, or at least to the dentist. Phew, your breath is kickin'!" Terri said waving her right hand in front of her nose. Mammoth's face grew small and he tightly gripped on Terri's neck, causing her not to breathe. As Terri gasped for air, Mammoth smiled as he held her higher in the air. With her right hand on Mammoth's hand holding herself up, Terri tried to use her left arm to make the ground beneath Mammoth crumble, but the bullet from Gizmo's gun made her arm unusable. Gizmo laughed as he was dangling from his backpack by his robotic spider legs. Jinx climbed out of the hole that she fell into the ground and dusted the dirt off her outfit.

"Terri!" Starfire said blasting one of Slade's ninjas and hurrying to Terri's aid. Mammoth took his free arm and punched Starfire, sending the Tameranian to the ground. Terri's face started to grow red from lack of oxygen. The only air she had was the air that was in the pit of her stomach, which she was breathing little at a time. Suddenly, Terri's eyes started to grow a bright orange and her hair started to rise as rocks started to fly in the air.

"LET ME GO!" Terri screamed as a bolder smashed into Mammoth's back, sending the giant to fall forward. Terri quickly captured her breath and moved out of the way.

"Raven! Move them all together!" Terri yelled up at Raven. Raven looked at her strangely, but then moved Jinx and Gizmo to the center. Using her powers, Terri made the side of the rode topple of the three H.I.V.E students, capturing them in a blanket of pavement. Terri breathed heavy, then fell to her knees. She held her left shoulder, feeling liquid on her hand. Starfire and Speedy rushed to her side.

"Terri! Are you injured?" Starfire said kneeling down. Terri's eyes started to close as she swayed from left to right.

"Shoulder... bleeding... need... to fight..." Terri said hesitantly as she tried to stand up, but kept falling to her knees.

"Terri, we need to get you back to the tower," Speedy said picking Terri up and taking her in the T-car.

"Hey! Don't let her get blood on the seats!" Cyborg yelled as he fired at a cluster of ninjas.

"Cyborg! This is urgent!" Robin yelled. Speedy sped around to the other side of the car and jumped into the driver's seat. He started up the car and sped off.


	8. Part 8: Fights And Frights In The Night

Terri

Part 8

At the tower, Terri laid on her bed, her eyes closed and herself propped up by two pillows. Speedy sat at her side, his head in his head. Terri hadn't moved since he put her in the T-car, which started to worry Speedy. She was still breathing, but it was very weak. Speedy grabbed a cup and filled it with water from the sink. He sat back in his chair and tilted the water into Terri's mouth. Terri swallowed it slowly, Speedy hearing the gulps.

"Terri, can you hear me? If you can, I'm sorry I didn't help you," Speedy said leaning forward, his arms rested on his knees, "I should have been there... I'm so stupid," Speedy banged his fists on Terri's bed.

"If your so stupid, then why do I like you?" said a weak voice from above. Speedy looked up and saw Terri's eyes half-way open with a smile on her face. Speedy blushed and stood up quickly, scratching his head and clearing his throat.

"Well, um, uh," Speedy said looking around the room.

"You're the nicest person I know, Speedy. If you are stupid, you wouldn't have rushed to my side like that," Terri said weakly.

"Well, you were hurt, what else could I do besides that?" Speedy said crossing his arms.

"Well for starters, you could have completely blown up at Mammoth. But you took it as a gentleman and helped me," Terri said with a smile.

"How's your arm?" Speedy said sitting back down. Terri looked down at the badly bandaged arm. She still couldn't really feel it, but enough to move it about an inch up.

"Still hurts, but it'll heal fast. I'm known to have a bruise for about two seconds," Terri said.

"No matter what, you're not going into battle with an arm like that. You could have been killed,"

"It's not the first time I almost died. I'm kind of like a cat, I have nine lives,"

"No, Catwoman has nine lives. Terri, you could have really gotten killed out there!"

"I think I would know that, Robin Hood! Why do you care anyway?" Terri said eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I l- because I... watch out for my teammates,"

"Oh really? Why didn't you help Starfire when she collided to the ground? Or Beast Boy who got thrown fifty feet by Mammoth? Or Raven who almost got hit by building construction beams that Jinx threw hexes at? Or Cyborg who almost got short-circuited by Gizmo? Or Robin who was surrounded by those ninja things?" Terri said, eyebrows stilled furrowed. Speedy sat there blankly with nothing to say. Terri just nodded her head and hopped of the bed.

"Just what I thought," Terri said shutting the door behind her. As she walked down into the hallway, she heard a squeak.

"I don't really want to talk to you right now, Speedy," Terri said turning around, but no one was there. Terri stood there hesitantly, then continued to walk down the hallway. She heard creaks behind her. Terri looked back again, but yet again no one was behind her. Terri continued to walk, a little faster than normal.

"If that's you, Speedy, could you please stop? I'm not in the mood for games right now," Terri said quickly as she heard more creaks, walking faster than before almost to a sprint. Terri reached the family room, turning around sharply that she slid a couple of inches. She decided to wait for whatever was scaring her. Five minuets past by and no one came out of the doorway.

"C-c'mon and s-show y-yourself!" Terri stuttered holding up her fist. Terri heard footsteps getting closer and closer. All the sudden, Terri was staring down at orange-brownish boots.

"No, not you!"

(MORE TO COME! SCHOOL TYING IN THE WAY, SO I'LL TRY TO DO MY BEST TO KEEP POSTING! TA TA FOR NOW!)


	9. Part 9: Troubled Comparisons

Terri

Part 9

The Titans kept fighting the Slade ninjas, taking each off them out one at a time. By the time they got down to one, the sun was setting.

"I've had enough for one day!" Cyborg yelled shooting the last ninja with his laser gun. The titans were alone for a second, till the beep from Robin's communicator interrupted the silence. Robin opened it and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Slade," Robin grunted tightly holding the communicator.

"Yes, Robin. Are you shocked that I'm alive? I'm surprised of you, Robin for not searching to see if I was dead," Slade said in a cool tone.

"You soon will be, Slade,"

"Tisk, tisk, Robin. You don't want your friends to get hurt," The titans stared at Robin with worried looks on their faces.

"Where are you and what have you've done to Speedy and Terri!" Robin demanded.

"Let's just say they're in my hands now. You're a big boy, Robin. I'm sure you'll figure it out," Slade said holding up Terri's burette. The communicator screen went blank.

"That dirt bag!" Beast boy yelled, anger written all over his face.

"We must help our friends!" Starfire said angrily her fist glowing a bright green. All the sudden, the communicator beeped again.

"Guys! Terri's gone! I don't know what's happened to her!" Speedy said fast with a worried look on his face.

"Slade took her, Speed. We don't know where the heck she is," Raven said sharply. Speedy's expressions changed within an instant from worried to outrage.

"If he does anything to her, I swear I'll kick his a-"

"Speedy, don't rush into this blindly. You never know if Slade wired Titans Tower, so whatever you do, don't leave Titans tower and don't do anything that will make Slade try to kill you," Robin said turning off his communicator.

"Don't do anything! I can't just sit here! I gotta save her" Speedy said throwing his communicator on the couch and ran into his room for his bow and arrows.

"Ah, ah, ah, Speedy. You should away listen to your leader," Said Slade's voice out of no where. There was three beeps, then Speedy's bed exploded, pieces of wood soaring like birds around the room. Speedy shielded his eyes, then ran out of the room, stumbling a couple times in the hallway. He caught his breath and kept running.

"Speedy, Speedy, Speedy, will you ever learn?" Slade's voice said. All the sudden, armies of robots came out of no where. They shot the guns, Speedy their only target. Speedy dodged the shots, flipping and jumping over through the death traps. He took out several arrows and shot them at choice robots. He shot more arrows at the robots till they were all broken and shattered.

"I don't time for this!" Speedy said as he ran forward and out of Titans Tower.

"W-where am I?" Terri asked herself as she opened her eyes. She shivered from the coldness wherever she was, and her voice echoed off the walls. She then realized where she was. She was in a cave. She quickly got up. Slade, she though to herself as angry grew inside of her. The sprain and cast that her arm was in was off and Terri could move it around just fine. She hopped onto her feet, her light stomp making an echo that traveled through out the cave. She walked forward, her footsteps tracing her every move. She stopped to hear the sounds around her. She looked over her shoulder, then above her. Seeing that the close was clear, she walked slower, not hearing her footsteps.

"You shouldn't leave your host without saying goodbye," Slade's cold voice echoed into Terri's ears. Alarmed, Terri's fist started to turn orange and so did her eyes. She walked forward, crouched down, ready for anything that would come at her. Suddenly, Terri was flung to the ground by a kick from behind and slid into the side wall. Terri looked up to see the masked covered one eyed, villain.

"You have anger issues, dude," Terri said weakly. Terri could tell that Slade had a big grin from under his mask.

"It's nice of you to join me for being such unnoticed," Slade said coolly.

"Did I really have a choice. What do you want me for, because I know a few things I would like to do to you," Terri barked.

"Really? I would so like to hear them, but that can be another time. I want you to work f-"

"You're not going to own me like my cousin, you jerk!" Terri said.

"Feisty, are we? Just like Terra,"

"NEVER COMPARE ME TO TERRA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER LIKE I DID!" Terri screamed, making a cylinder of rock fly out of the wall and into Slade. Slade fell to the ground, but got up looking unharmed.

"I beg to differ, Terri. I knew her a lot more than you will ever will. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, Terra lives in you, Terri, and even you know that," Slade said bending down to stare deeply and coldly into Terri's green eyes. She looked down at her feet, "Now, how about you be a good girl and work for me,"

"You know what separates me from Terra, Slade? I have control of my powers and myself," Terri said, her orange powered eyes glowing bright. In an instant, rocks caved onto Slade. Terri quickly got up and ran as fast as she could. She grabbed a rock and used her powers to air surf out of the cave. Terri could see Slade at the foot of the cave.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL, GIRL! YOU'LL SEE! THERE WILL BE BLOODSHED! THERE WILL BE DEATH! THERE WILL BE NO MORE TEEN TITANS!" Slade yelled as Terri saw him fade off in the distance. Terri, catching her breath, looked forward. Tears filled her eyes of what the felon just said.

"No, Slade. They won't die. You'll see," Terri said, making the rock she was flying on increase in speed.


	10. Part 10: Encounters

Terri

Part 10

Speedy sped through Jump City as fast as his feet could take him. Jumping over trash cans and pushing people to the side didn't loose Speedy's determination to get a hold of Slade and beating every drop of blood out of his body.

'If I was Slade, where would I hide,' Speedy though to himself as he stopped in the middle of the street. He looked around and then eyed into the distance. There was a mountain in the distance that was shaped almost like a hand. A wide smile spread across Speedy's face.

"Jackpot," Speedy said to himself happily as he ran forward, his hat falling off his head and floating to the ground.

The Titans returned to Titans Tower to see if they could get any clues of to where Slade had taken Terri. There was a huge hole in the window in Terri's room. The room was trashed up, with clothes and papers scattered everywhere.

"Whatever Slade was looking for, I'm sure he has it by now," Robin said aloud as he bent down and examined the pieces of glass on the floor.

"This room looks and smells like the forests of Blorgna," Starfire said disgusted as she looked around the room, smelling the stench that came off of Terri's dirty clothes.

"What do you think Slade wanted, anyway?" Raven asked, picking up a couple of jackets to see if anything was under them.

"It's gotta be something Terra related. It's gotta be," Cyborg said picking up Terri's bed and taking a quick look before putting it down. Beast Boy examined the glass more closely, changing into a blood hound and sniffed the area. He quickly changed back to human form, bending down and looking closely at the glass.

"Uh, guys, as crazy as this may sound, I don't think Slade did this," Beast Boy said rubbing the particles of the piece of glass off the floor, "There's dirt on these pieces of glass,"

Terri looked at the tracking device she stole from the control center as she traveled down the tunnel paths. She reached a large metal door, which she opened instantly by busting the keypad. Terri walked into the dark, wet room slowly, taking in every glimpse of that was around her. There, standing in the middle of the shaded cave, was Terra. Terri walked up to the rock statue slowly, starring up at her cousin's rock face.

"Why, Terra? Why did you have to go? I really need your advice right now. I don't know what to do," Terri said sitting down in front of Terra, "If I help Slade, it won't solve anything, and if I don't, the Titans will get killed. Either way, I'm screwed," Terri put her face in her hands and let out a small sob. Her lung capacity wasn't to high now, so it was hard to cry, let alone breath. She took a small sigh and got up.

"They miss you a lot, ya know. Especially Beast Boy," Terri said laying a single rose on the feet of Terra, "They're not the only ones, though. I'm gonna get Slade, no matter what it takes. He's gonna pay," And with that, Terri turned on her heal and walked out of the cave.


	11. Part 11: Revenge

1Terri

Part 11

"Well, look at that," Robin said picking up dirt particles and rubbing them together with his fingers.

"Does this mean that Terri crashed through the big panel of glass?" Starfire asked looking over Robin's shoulder.

"It's gotta be. Who else could crash into a window with a rock the size of a car four-stories high?" Cyborg said leaning up against Terri's wardrobe.

"Why would Terri want to crash through her bedroom window when all she had to do was walk through the front door?" Beast Boy said, changing back into human form.

"Because she was in a rush," Raven said. The titans quickly looked over at her, to see her standing at Terri's wardrobe, doors open.

"What do you mean 'she was in a rush?' What is this rushing you speak of?" Starfire asked, confused.

"It means she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. What did she take?" Robin said, standing back up and walking over to the wardrobe.

"A locator, some smoke pellets, and-" Cyborg said, suddenly stopping.

"And what, metal man?" Beast boy asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Terra's old titan uniform,"

Speedy climbed the mountains as fast and hard as he could, trying not to kill himself in the process.

"If he's hurt- her there's gonna be- some heck of a- rally," Speedy panted, his anger turning into energy. He reached the top, putting his self onto his feet.

"Terri, I'm comin'," Speedy said, running forward.

The titans sped through the city streets, Starfire and Beast Boy (in bird form) in the air, Cyborg and Raven in the T-Car, and Robin on his R-Cycle. Though they were distant apart, they communicated by walkie-talkies.

"Why would Terri take Terra's old outfit? What would she use it for?" Beast Boy said, flapping his wings as hard as he could.

"I don't know for sure Beast Boy, but knowing Terri, there is a reason," Robin said, steering his motorcycle past many traffic jammed cars.

"What would be that reason, I wonder," Starfire said, squaring her jaw at the thought.

"From what we know of her, it has to be something involving Slade," Cyborg said, accelerating the T-Car's speed.

Slade sat on the floor of the cave, loading a long, silver gun. Suddenly, he heard footsteps down the dark, damp cave. Slade's crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, Speedy. It's so nice of you to join me in my humble a boat," Slade said taking out a cloth and cleaned his weapon.

"Where did you put her, you creep," Speedy growled taking a arrow out of his arrow bag.

"Clearly, I do not know who you are talking about," Slade said laying his gun to his side.

"You darn well know who I'm talkin' about," Speedy barked, pulling back the arrow in his red bow.

"Ah, ah, ah. Safety first," Slade said, taking out a control device and pressing a little, red button on top. Suddenly, red laser beams boxed around Speedy, trapping him from even moving.

"It perks up the room to have a statue in this gloomy cave," Slade said, getting up and standing in front of Speedy. Speedy's anger appeared on his face as his eyes seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

"You're a piece of trash, you son of a- "

"Now, now, Speedy. Such temper could get you a time out. Besides, little boys shouldn't use such a mouth," Slade said, laughing an evil, cold laugh that sent chills up Speedy's spine. Out of no where, the wall of rock across from Slade and Speedy blew into tiny pieces. As some of the dirt cleared, a girl figure stood in the whole of the cave, her hair to her shoulders, goggles upon her head, and a belt around her waist.

"It can't be... Terra?" Slade said, squinting at the figure.

"You wish," Said a familiar voice, put it was cold and filled with anger. The dirt cleared away, and there, in Terra's old titan uniform, stood Terri.

"Terri?" Speedy said, trying his best not to move. Terri said nothing. All she did was glare at Slade. Slade's crooked smile grew even more crooked.

"How delighted for you to have come back, dear Terri," Slade said walking forward slowly.

"Don't give me that crap, Slade. Like I said, you may have gotten to Terra, but you'll never get me," Terri said, putting her orange goggles over her eyes. Slade gave out a short but chilling laugh.

"I didn't get to Terra, she came to me," Slade said, slowly walking around Terri.

"That's crap, I don't believe you," Terri growled, lowering her head.

"How do you know? The titans could be lying to you just so you could hate me," Slade said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Terri looked down at her feet.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Slade said bending down in front of her. Terri looked up at him, glaring with all the anger building up inside of her.

"I hated you from the moment I saw you killed my family," Terri growled, swinging her arm back and slamming it forward into Slade's stomach. As Slade smashed to the ground, Terri took out a lasso from her belt and grabbed the remote control on the rock it was sitting on. Catching the controller with her right hand, she pushed the button on top, setting Speedy free. Terri, quickly thinking, used her powers to lift the biggest bolder she could find. With her hands glowing orange, Terri positioned the rock over head of Slade, along with Speedy pointing four arrows at Slade's head in his bow.

"Who's the weak one now?" Terri said with a smug tone in her voice.

"You move one inch and you're done, Slade," Speedy said with a smile.

"And there's nothin' you can do," Terri said only one corner of her mouth forming a smile.

"Oh really?" Slade said coldly as his crooked smile appeared upon his face. He pulled his gun out, aimed it, and shot it a t Terri's chest.

Hey guys!

Hope every one had a good holiday! Sorry for not posting for so long! With school, extra stuff, sports practice, a little things poppin' up like daisy's, it's hecktic. But i'll try my best to post! Since school is starting to settle down, i can write in class now! Hopefully!

Keep Smilin'!

Luna;)


	12. Part 12: The Power Of Love

1Terri

Part 12

Speedy watched helplessly as Terri stepped back from her gun shot and fell of the mountain side.

"TERRI!" Speedy yelled running forward, only to be stopped by Slade's bow-staff.

"Too late, Speedy. You loose," Slade said coldly, his smile to crooked. All emotions grew inside of Speedy. Suddenly, Speedy gathered his anger and punched Slade straight in the face.

"SLADE! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU JUST LIKE YOU HURT TERRI!" Speedy yelled, his face tighten and his teeth glaring. He brought out four arrows from his arrow case and put it in his bow. He pulled back on the string as he glared at Slade. Slade, not showing a sign of fear, smiled and laughed.

"C'mon Speedy. Don't hesitate. I'm sure Terri would want you to do this," Slade said cooly. Speedy's face from tighten to normal, his eyes big. He brought down his bow.

"Just what I thought; love sick. And I was afraid for a split second. Pathetic," Slade said getting up. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came into the cave. The Teen Titans stood in the entrance way, their weapons ready.

"Give it up, Slade. You're no match for the Teen Titans," Cyborg said charging up his sonic ray gun. Slade smiled.

"Silly children. Look around. Is anyone missing?" Slade said crossing his arms. The Teen Titans looked around the cave as Speedy looked at his feet.

"What have you done with Terri, Slade!" Starfire yelled, her eyes glowing bright green.

"I finished her, princess. Just like her cousin, she was stubborn. I don't put up with that," Slade said with a smile. Starfire clasped her hands over her mouth as the rest of the Teen Titans drew in shock.

"Yes, yes. It is a shock. The Teen Titans failed to rescue a team member again. It's the same fate as Terra, don't you think?"

"Terra was different! You dragged her into you stupid business! It's your fault she's gone!" Beast Boy snarled, stepping forward.

"Calm yourself, Beast Boy. There's more where they came from," Slade said with a smile. Speedy could take it anymore. With all his might, he took a regular bow out of his bag and jammed it into Slade's stomach.

"I've... had... enough... with you..." Speedy said as he held the arrow at Slade's stomach. Slade looked like he was in pain, but then looked up at Speedy and smiled coldly.

"It'll take a lot to kill me, boy," Slade said, pushing Speedy off of him and pulling the arrow out of his stomach. His wound healed almost instantly. All of the sudden, a bolder flew in from the top of the cave and collied into Slade, knocking him onto the ground.

"Same here, Slade. Same here," Terri said, her goggles over her eyes and her hands glowing a bright orange.


	13. Part 13: Sadden Goodbyes

1Terri

Part 13

"TERRI!" Speedy said as he got up quickly. He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. She was alive! Terri smiled.

"When dealing with a mad man, always wear a bullet proof vest," Terri said, lifting her shirt a little bit to indicate the black bullet proof vest under neath.

"What is to become of Slade, Robin?" Starfire said touching down onto the ground.

"For now, he'll be in the right place. In jail," Robin said with a smile as he looked down at the out cold Slade. Terri smiled, knowing her duty was not yet fulfilled. She still wanted to see Slade resting in a grave, but now, this was only the beginning. Terri sighed as she moved the rock that trapped Slade. Cyborg picked up the fallen villain and the Titans walked out the cave, victory written on their faces.

Terri sat on the beach, skipping rocks into the deep, dark ocean. She thought as she watched each rock sink in the distance, "Should I stay?" Just even thinking about it made Terri upset. Taking up a huge chunk of earth, Terri waved her hand forward, the rock cannon-balling in the distance.

"You know, the last time I checked, only metal balls are used in shot-put," Said a voice behind Terri. Terri turned to see Speedy standing behind her. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, why the long face?" Speedy said, stepping forward. Terri quickly turned her attention to the ocean.

"Nothing... it's nothing," Terri said, bringing her knees up to her chest as she wiped her tears with her hands. Speedy came over and sat next to Terri. Terri looked down at her bare feet in the sand, trying to overcome the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What's the matter, Terri?" Speedy trying to make eye contact with the rock shifter. Terri sighed and looked up in the big, black, sky.

"I'm having second thoughts on staying," She said, the tears coming back. Something started to hurt in Speedy's chest. He looked down at he ground.

"Oh..." He said, the pain growing and growing. Terri looked over at him and lifted his head.

"It's not you or the titans... I'm just not ready to be committed to a team. As much as I want to, but I can't. I haven't figured out who I really am... A hero... or a mad women..." Terri said, sniffing. Terri started to cry so hard, it made her insides hurt. She leaned forward and rested her head on Speedy's chest. Speedy put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I know who you are Terri... you're my one, true love," Speedy said softly. Terri looked up at him, her eyes glossy from her tears. Speedy, leaning forward, met with her lips with his.

Speedy sat at the breakfast table, his head in his hands as a letter laid in front of him. Robin sat across from him, fiddling with his fingers as Starfire sat next to him, sniffing into a handkerchief. Raven sat quietly, moving her cereal in her bowl as Beast Boy, shockingly sat quiet. Cyborg leaned up against the kitchen, his arms crossed across his chest. The letter sat there, a picture of Terri making a peace sign next to Cyborg from the day they played baseball. They read the letter over and over again.

Dear Friends,

I leave you with many sorrows and pain, but at this moment in time, I cannot be apart of your team. You guys has taught me so many things that I'll never forget. I wish I could stay, but I need to find out who I really am. Destiny will bring us together soon, I'm sure of it.

Always yours,

Terri


End file.
